1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming device provided with, in addition to a main body unit that provides conventional functions of an image forming device, an operation unit that provides various functions using the conventional functions. The operation unit is provided with an OS (Operating System) and an application that works on this OS and realizes various functions.
Besides, there is another image forming device including a function of outputting (exporting) setting information (setting value) for each of various functions and a function of inputting setting information and performing a setting (import) with respect to various functions. These functions are used in a situation where the same setting is applied to a plurality of devices collectively and the same setting of a device before device replacement is applied to a replaced device.
There is a need for a system and a method for information processing capable of effectively managing setting information even with a configuration provided with a main body unit and an operation unit.